


Burning The Candle At Both Ends

by Wind_Writes



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: They aren’t the perfect pair, but their love is one that will never fade. 50 (more) sentences.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Burning The Candle At Both Ends

**01\. Blood**

It's warm and sticky and stains her skin, the oozing liquid seeps through her fingers as the scent churns her stomach, and Yennefer vows to kill him herself, should he survive, for making her go through this.

**02\. Cat**

He catches her feeding the stray cats behind the tavern but doesn’t say a word, it’s been a long time since he has seen that twinkle in her eye.

**03\. Loss**

Geralt has known loss all his life, but none as crushing as when he believed she was gone from him forever.

**04\. Future**

It's only in the dark of the night, when their bodies are wrapped around each other and relaxed exhaustion has settled in their bones, that they allow themselves to dream of what could be.

**05\. Tolerate**

If she loved him any less, she wouldn’t put up with half the shit he did.

**06\. Wind**

It batters his body and stings his cheeks, the force of it trying to steal the breath from his lungs, but it’s too late; the sight of Yennefer walking away from him had already left him breathless.

**07\. Festival**

There are performing fools and drunken men a plenty, but they treat themselves to some sugary confection and enjoy a moment of calm.

**08\. Pain**

Geralt pulls her close as she struggles to compose herself, his heart breaking at the feel of her shaking in his embrace.

**09\. Moment**

Her smile, illuminated only by a bedside candle, and the feel of her hands in his hair is the last moment he imagines as the world around him goes dark and his senses slip away.

**10\. Wrong**

While everything around them went wrong, they found something right in a rented room above the tavern.

**11\. Safe**

Wrapped in his arms, she trusts him to support her as she sags in his embrace; this is the one place she always feels safe.

**12\. Smile**

Sometimes it is crooked and sometimes it doesn’t quite meet his eyes, sometimes it is a little too toothy and other times it is barely a flicker, but no matter what type it was, Yennefer never gets tired of seeing it.

**13\. Wish**

She had wished on thousands of falling stars over the years, never really remembering what exactly she had wished for, but she figures Geralt was it.

**14\. Ghost**

“I’ll just haunt you when I die,” he teased before jumping into the fray and the thought did not make Yennefer feel any better.

**15\. Door**

The slamming of a door echoes against the tavern walls and Geralt orders another pint because there was no way he was dealing with her sober.

**16\. War**

The scent of death will forever cling to their skin, the sight of destruction will never leave their memory, the losses incurred will forever be felt, and though they will never be free of the memories, they at least have each other to help get through the worst of them.

**17\. Silk**

The fabric is soft against his calloused hands and it slides easily off her skin as he tosses it aside to see what is hidden beneath.

**18\. Mountain**

There was a time he found solace in the mountains, but now they just serve as a bitter reminder of what could have been.

**19\. Strength**

Fingers tracing along the scars that decorated her wrist, Geralt wonders how anyone could question the strength of this woman.

**20\. Amber**

Yennefer watches the amber stone glisten under the candlelight and her mind begins to wander to a man with eyes the same color.

**21\. Breathe**

Nose buried in the mass of raven hair, he breathes deep the scent of lilac and gooseberry, his heart jumping at the memories it stirs.

**22\. Ugly**

He said they were ugly, deforming, but as she kisses the length of his scars, she sees nothing but beauty.

**23\. Regret**

In a world marked by war and politics, the list of regrets they have will forever overshadow any good they do.

**24\. Smell**

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before you climb into my bed smelling like the south end of a kikimora.”

**25\. Sordid**

Try as they might, their romance never could quite hold up the imagination of others. 

**26\. Fleeting**

Happiness was often fleeting, so he makes sure to linger a moment longer in her arms before leaving.

**27\. Old**

“I’m getting too old for this,” he groans and Yennefer does her best to stifle her giggles as she offers him a hand up.

**28\. Secret**

No matter their time together, some things are never meant to be shared.

**29\. Fine**

“I’m fine,” she says in her letter but he knows a lie when he reads one.

**30\. Flicker**

There is a flicker of hesitation in her exit, a second guessing of her decision, but she is unwilling to admit he is right and she disappears into the dark like a shadow.

**31\. Waltz**

In the secrecy of a cave, illuminated only by the glow of a sputtering fire and far from the prying eyes of others, Geralt twirls Yennefer into his arms. 

**32\. Grey**

Grey fog creeps along the battlefield and Yennefer only hopes he is lucky enough to be far from this place.

**33\. Rain**

The clouds are heavy and rain soaks the ground below, the mud making travel difficult and they agree the only course of action is to stay amongst the tangled sheets until the weather passes.

**34\. Sour**

Tempers flare and insults fly between them before Geralt storms out, the sour taste of disappointment and one too many ales on the back of his tongue.

**35\. Lie**

She didn’t care if it hurt him, she’d lie a thousand times over if it meant he was safe.

**36\. Wild**

They say she is unpredictable, selfish, dangerous, out of control, but he knows the wild that lives inside her and only wants to see it run free.

**37\. Time**

Time stood still when she first caught sight of him all those years ago and it was a feeling she still enjoyed every time they came back together.

**38\. Kill**

If he had a coin for every time she threatened to kill him, he would have been able to retire a long time ago.

**39\. Drink**

They raise a glass to old memories and share a drink like old friends do after a long time apart.

**40\. Ring**

He glances at her unadorned finger and for a heartbeat he regrets never making it official, but then she takes his hand in hers and smiles and he knows it is not what either of them want.

**41\. Light**

The first rays of morning filter through the window, the light dancing across his features and he knows before he opens his eyes that she is gone.

**42\. Understanding**

Though she would never admit it, he knows she’s scared and he lets her have her moment; accusations and cusses fall like autumn leaves, and then he hugs her tight when she’s got nothing left.

**43\. Last**

She hopes their last moments on this continent together aren’t spent fighting, but knowing them, they probably will be.

**44\. Stupid**

For a smart woman, Geralt thought Yennefer did some awfully stupid things.  
  


**45\. Death**

It is an inevitable end, but Geralt can only hope he goes first because any other option is unfathomable. 

  
**46\. Bed**

He would never tell, but his favorite trick of hers is the fact she can summon a nice bed from anywhere; it beats the hell out of using a saddle for a pillow.  
  


**47\. Defeat**

Unable to meet his gaze, she shakes off his touch and pushes past him, pouring herself a full glass; there was no reason to explain, he knows what defeat looks like when he sees it.

**48\. Sunrise**

Perched on a hillside, Yennefer laces her fingers with his and they watch the sunrise in silence, unsure of how many more they will enjoy.

**49\. Cool**

“Your skin is so cool,” he murmurs, voice tight and gaze intentionally ignoring the waxy look of her skin and the blue tint on her lips.

 **50**. **Gentle**

Most only see his gruff demeanor and hear his calloused words, but she knows his gentle touch and the softness of his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Seems my Christmas fluff drained me of motivation so I did another 50 sentence challenge to try and get my muse back to work after the holidays.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
